dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Everest (Paw Patrol)
Everest is a female husky. She is the PAW Patrol's snowy mountain pup, the 7th pup, and the 9th overall member of the team (including Ryder and the PAW Patroller). Her primary purpose is to clear snow from the roads during emergencies, and to use her grappling hook to get from place to place. Biography Paw Patrol Everest lived on the south pole when she saved Jake, who was just about to fall off a snow cliff. Everest was then told about the PAW Patrol. She was made an official member (with her own badge) by Ryder during a camping trip before the episode ended. So far, she is the 7th canine member of the team, and she is the 2nd female member. Rescuers and Paw *to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game *''There are no Japanese Paw Patrol Video Games'' Forms - Kamen Rider Everest= Everest transformed into a Kamen Rider using a grey variant of Drive Driver. *'Height': 205.5 cm *'Weight': 96.6 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t *'Kicking power': 16.7 t *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 2.4 seconds Powers and Abilities: *'Frost Manipulation' Everest is able to generate over 10,000 degrees of Ice on her hands. She can use this ability to perform Rider Frost Punch and Rider Frost head butt to Freeze enemies and kill them. This form's Full Throttle finisher is the Frost Spin Kick, where Everest concentrate ice from her hand and then transfer them to her foot to delivers a powerful Spin kick. - Mach Everest= Kamen Rider Mach Everest *'Height': 205.5 cm *'Weight': 96.6 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Accessed through the Signal Everest Bike, Everest's default motorbike-based form bears the . Like Drive, Everest is able to create intense Heavy Acceleration distortions through verbal command. Everest gain this form after the death of Kamen Rider Traveler by using his modified Mach Driver and crating a new Signal Bike. This form is similar to Mach's. As well having new versions of Traveler Everest and Everest Traveler suits. Everest's Full Throttle finisher is the Kick Everest, where she gathers energy into her feet, then runs forward and jumps up. Afterwards, Everest somersaults like a buzzsaw, spinning until she reaches the target. Just before she makes contact, Everest extends a foot out to strike the target. - Traveler Everest= Traveler 'Everest' |-|1= |-|2= *'Height:' 205.5 cm *'Weight': 98.7 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 25.2 t *'Kicking power': 30.5 t *'Maximum jump height': 44.3 m *'Maximum (base) running speed': 100 m per 2.0 seconds - Everest Traveler= Everest Traveler |-|1= |-|2= Everest Traveler is Everest's second hybrid form, accessed through the Jungle Shift Car. This form's Full Throttle finisher is Traveler Frosted End. }} - Rescue Changes= :Main Article: Rescue Changes As a Rescuer, Rescue Cyan has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for Females. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. *Kirenger (female version) **Attacks *** Appearances: - DenziYellow= *DenziYellow (female version) **Denzi Punch Appearances: - VulPanther= *VulPanther (female version) **Rolling Panther Appearances: - GoggleYellow= *GoggleYellow (female version) **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaYellow= *DynaYellow (female version) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - Yellow4= *Yellow4 **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: - Yellow Flash= *Yellow Flash **Prism Batons - Yellow Mask= *Yellow Mask **Shadow Clone **Life Aura Appearances: - Yellow Lion= *Yellow Lion (female version) **Lion Bazooka Appearances: - Yellow Turbo= *Yellow Turbo (female version) **Combination Attack Appearances: - FiveYellow= *FiveYellow **Weapons ***Five Blaster ***Melody Tact ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - Yellow Owl= *Yellow Owl (female version) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword Appearances: - TigerRanger= *TigerRanger (female version) **Saber Daggers Appearances: - KirinRanger= *KirinRanger (female version) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Qilin 9-Part Whip ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Time Star: Time Reversal ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: - NinjaYellow= *NinjaYellow (female version) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: - OhYellow= *OhYellow **Weapons ***Twin Baton ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightspeed: Splash Illusion ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: - Yellow Racer= *Yellow Racer **Gokai Kurumagic Attack Appearances: - MegaYellow= *MegaYellow **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Sling ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 4 Appearances: - GingaYellow= *GingaYellow (female version) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Knives **Attacks ***Howl of Thunder ***Thunder Sweep ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: - GoYellow= *GoYellow (female version) **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Go Blaster **Attacks ***Brothership Smash Appearances: - TimeYellow= *TimeYellow (female version) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolVulcan ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: - GaoYellow= *GaoYellow (female version) **Eagle Sword **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: - HurricaneYellow= *HurricaneYellow (female version) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru ***Quake Hammer **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - AbareYellow= *AbareYellow **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Ptera Daggers ***Dino Bomber **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite Appearances: - DekaYellow= *DekaYellow **D-Shot **D-Stick Appearances: - MagiYellow= *MagiYellow (female version) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Bowgun **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Yellow Thunder Appearances: - Bouken Yellow= *Bouken Yellow **Weapons ***Bucket Scoopers ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Scooper Phantom ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - GekiYellow= *GekiYellow **Weapons ***GekiTonfa ****GekiTonfa Long Baton **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: - Super Mode= *Super GekiYellow **Weapons ***Transformation Grip Super GekiClaw **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Super Cheetah Strike Appearances: }} - Go-On Yellow= *Go-On Yellow **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Racing Bullet Appearances: - Shinken Yellow= *Shinken Yellow **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Land Slicer (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: - Gosei Yellow= *Gosei Yellow **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush **Weapons ***Landick Claw **Attacks ***Gosei Shining (w/ GoseiPink) Appearances: - Gokai Yellow= :"Gokaiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gokai Yellow (Male) **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun Final Waves *'Gokai Slash': Gokai Yellow's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into her Gokai Saber, Gokai Yellow either performs an energized slash or flings an energy blade at an opponent. Appearances: - Yellow Buster= *Yellow Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Brace **Weapons ***Sougan Blade Appearances: - ToQ 3gou= *ToQ 3gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Yellow Ressha Appearances: - KiNinger= *KiNinger (female version) **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***KiNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Dumpmaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: - Lupin Yellow= Arsenal *VS Changer *Lupin Sword Appearances: }} - Other Colors= *Big One (female version) **Big Baton **Big Bomber Appearances: - Battle Cossack= *Battle Cossack (female version) **Command Bat **Penta Force **Cossack Hurricane Kick Appearances: - ChangeMermaid= *ChangeMermaid **Mermaid Attack Appearances: - Blue Dolphin= *Blue Dolphin Appearances: - ShishiRanger= *ShishiRanger (female version) **Great Wheel Blade This form is exclusive to All Green!. - NinjaWhite= *NinjaWhite **Secret Sword Kakuremaru This form is exclusive to a promotional presentation for Dream Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - NinjaBlack= *NinjaBlack (female version) **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Hidden Style Attacks ***Shooting Star Appearances: - MegaSilver= *MegaSilver (female version) **Silver Blazer Appearances: - GingaRed= *GingaRed **Mane of Fire Appearances: - GaoWhite= *GaoWhite **Belle Claw Appearances: - DekaRed= *DekaRed (female version) - MagiRed= *MagiRed (female version) **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Jii Magika Appearances: - MagiMother= *MagiMother **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Gokai Jijiru Appearances: - Bouken Pink= *Bouken Pink **Hydro Shooter This form is exclusive to Hero Sentai Rescue Paw VS. Paw Patrol Mighty Pups. - Zubaan= *Great Sword Man Zubaan (female version) Appearances: - GekiRed= *GekiRed (female version) **Weapons ***GekiSaber **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Gun-Gun Bullet Appearances: - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red (female version) Appearances: - Shinken Red= *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou Appearances: *'Shinken Red' *'Princess Shinken Red' - Kyoryu Black= *Kyoryu Black (female version) Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to a Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Armor Mode= }} Personality Everest is an enthusiastic pup and loves performing rescues. She is shown to be very hyperactive and playful as well. She is very good friends with Jake, who she hugs and licks a lot. Everest also loves to eat anything liver flavored, such as liver flavored pup treats, and liver itself. Likes *Jake *eating liver and pizza *belly-bogganing *granola bars *digging *rescuing *Akira (Maskman) Dislikes *Show-offs Voice Actor (Paw Patrol) USA and Canada *Berkley Silverman (Season 2–present) UK *Lois Hardie (Season 2–present) Skills and Abilities Everest, as shown in the series, is a hyperactive puppy. She is good at "belly-bogganing" (sliding down hills on her belly), and is good at saving people, like the rest of the PAW Patrol. She is very good with digging holes in snow banks. Appearance Everest is a young husky pup. She has grayish-lavender fur (similar in color to Rocky's) and has white fur on her paws, chest, and belly. Her tail also is greyish-lavender, with white fur on the bottom. She has blue eyes and white ears. She also wears a knit that is yellow and teal in color. Her uniform consists of a teal jacket with a orange trim, and white fluff. Appearances See Also Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Rescue PAW Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle